This is Someday
by kirr1001
Summary: What if they would have really kissed? Inuyasha Final Act episode 18


"Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed out and felt a sudden but familiar and strong feeling fill him. His eyes turned more emotional and he carefully took Kagome's hand in his own. Kagome raised her face and their eyes locked.

"In that case", he said. "I'll protect you with my life."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was almost confused of his change of mood, how serious he had suddenly grown. Like he was promising his whole life to her.

Maybe... he was.

She was even more startled as she relized how he moved closer, without hurry, bit by bit. Feelings like nervousness and incredible thrill made her heart beat faster, squeezed her innards like a tight knot. She couldn't breathe but she didn't care about that. Nothing mattered except those yellow eyes which were staring at her mouth.

She felt his grip on her hand, slightly pulling her arm closer his chest. Though she didn't want to, though she tried to remember every little piece of that moment, she didn't know which was the part where they actually started kissing.

Inuyasha kissed too rapidly, it was all too rushed and she didn't quite know how to keep up with him. She was so very shocked. She felt how stiff he was, like he was unsure how to kiss her. But she loved it no matter what as much as she loved him.

He drew her hand against his chest and she felt how fast his own heart too was beating under her ring finger and little finger. She realized that he was more nervous than her. Kagome let out a small sound into his mouth and touched his shoulder with her free hand. He slowed down, his hasty kiss turning more sweet. Kagome felt soreness on her upper lip from how he had bit it at start.

Inuyasha tried to relax himself but he felt like he was starting tremble like a leaf. And he couldn't help but compare because this was really something new. Kissing Kikyo had come somehow naturally though he had shared his first kiss with her. But Kagome... kissing Kagme felt so special and important, and there was so much hidden emotions which he wanted to show her in that kiss. Even her scent couldn't calm him.

As he heard her small, uncertain moan, as he felt it in his mouth, some of his nervousness melted away and need took its place. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to stay right there for as long as it was possible. He wanted to wanted to... He wanted to...

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's face as he was kissing her. His eyes were closed and he looked almost like at the moment she had seen him first time, sleeping peacefully. Though his lips were anything but sleeping. He let go of her hand, only to hug her carefully against him, touching her waist in the way that he had never touched before. As Kagome cupped both of his cheeks, she saw how his yellow eyes opened and looked at her. With the last lick and taste, he drew his lips away and there was a very loud 'smack' sound which embarrassed both her and him and made them blush.

They didn't dare say anything.

_I shouldn't have, damn I shouldn't have done it! I can't offer her anything at all until Naraku is beated and now I must have made her really puzzled. This wasn't right time but... did she loved it as much as I did? _Inuaysha eyed at her as her gaze traveled to his arms which were still on her waist.

Kagome saw how tightly he was holding her. _What's going to happen next? _

But as her eyes moved back to his, she couldn't help but smile a little. They had kissed. Her smile calmed Inuyasha and he almost smiled too, he even almost chuckled but he knew he had to open his mouth as long as he dared to, "Kagome... Listen I..."

Kagome's hands moved to his throat were she felt as he gulped. She shook her head. "No, Inuyasha. I have to ask you something because I... I have wanted to ask that for a long time now..."

Inuyasha blinked and listened.

"Are we..." needing more space to think, she pulled slightly away so that she was beside him again, not in his arms. "... together? More than friedns? Are we?"

Inuyasha tried to hid his coy smile but failed.

"We've always been", he murmured. Kagome bit her lip and touched his arm. Inuyasha placed his own hand on hers, carefully moving his clawed fingers against her white skin.

"But I..." he tried to begin, thinking hard of his next words so that she would really understand what he meant. "We can't... now. There's still the battle and Naraku, Shikon no Tama... My goal is to beat him."

Kagome knew what he was saying and her eyes turned serious but then Inuyasha looked at her, something in his yellow eyes twinkling. Hope?

"After that I'm free to live with-" but he cut himself, deciding to speak his thoughts with other words. "After that ask me again. Ask me anything and I'll say yes."

"Inuyasha..." she breathed, a feeling like happiness tickling her sides and heart. She understood and nodded. Inuyasha looked reliefed and placed his hand on her left cheek.

"Kagome-"

"We're home!"

"EH?" their eyes widened at the familiar voice. Then almost at the same time her door opened and Sota's shining face appeared.

"Sis, you're back!" Sota said happily but he turned confused as he saw Inuyasha's face against the floor with Kagome's hand on the back of his head and her shocked look. "What are you doing?"

"Erm, well, um-" Kagome tried find something normal to say. "We were just talking! Is mama and grandpa down there? Let's go greet them!"

"But Inuyasha..." Sota pointed at hanyo who looked very angry as he got his face up from the floor.

"He's coming too", Kagome pushed her little brother out of the room and looked at Inuyasha. "Right?"

"Right... Goddammit..." he growled as he followed them down the stairs. He leaned closer Kagome as they walked. "What was that for, stupid? I almost swallowed your damn mat!"

"You shut up now!" Kagome hushed as she saw how Sota still looked at them suspiciously.

Rest of the night they tiffed and argued like nothing had ever happened between them until it was Inuyasha's time to go back. But both of them, Kagome on her bed and Inuyasha on his tree, were thinking about their kiss and those were good thoughts.

_Someday... we can truly be together._

* * *

><p><strong>Just came to my mind as I watched <em>Inuyasha Final Act<em>. Too bad that they didn't kiss, it would have been really hot one, I think!**

**Sorry 'bout my bad English.**


End file.
